Lavender rose
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Crack parring Fem!S.Italy X Russia. Love at 1st sight...will it last forever
1. Introduction

**Lavender Rose**

Lovina Vergas is the worst tsundera in this world. She is also very protective of her twin a.k.a Felicia Vergas's wellbeing; who is very innocent and extrovert. She became more protective of her baby sister after their father passed away when they were 16 years old. He was a former mafia member, abandons his old ways and married their mother 20 years ago. He became a diligent and dedicated teacher till he was killed in an accident. Both sisters struggled a lot till they succeeded to reach their dreams. Lovina is a proud owner of tomato cafe while Felicia is an accountant.

On one fine day she was verbally abusing Ludwig with foul words for dating her younger twin without her knowledge. She also claimed that she will make his life horrible if he dares deflowered her baby sister.

After the incident, Lovina gave her famous lengthy speech to Felicia Vergas about self preservation and men being wolfs. Unfortunately for her, there was a big bad wolf with purple eyes watching her with amusement glint in his eyes.

He has noticed her and he has taken an interest in her.

Her twisted fate came in hand in hand with mischievous luck as well. She was his 1st love. He fell in love with her during her 6th Birthday party held by Lovina's grandfather for the twins.

What would a mafia leader would do if he realizes that he is in love with another mafia gangs relative... which is a possible rival clan as well.

* * *

><p>Lovina always loved her peace and quiet life...but the fate seems to have different plan for her...<p>

On 28 August 2011, her grandfather was murdered and for the first time in their life, these Vargas twins learned that they inherited the Italian Mafia's fortune.

The hefty inheritance came with an expensive price tag as well. These twins were targeted by Chinese mafia and they will not stop till they kill these girls.

Most obviously, any lovesick and cunning mafia don would exploit the situation...Ivan Braginski was not exempted from the situation either... He would do anything to save his 1st love including keep her as his captive.

He ceased the opportunity by kidnapping Lovina and sent Felicia with Ludwig to another safe location.

Lovina being...Lovina of course...She is a spitfire...she just loves to drive the devilishly handsome Russian crazy...

This has set an entire hell on rampage at these twins life...

WHAT THESE MEN WOULD DO TO SAVE THEMSELVES FROM THESE TROUBLESOME VARGAS TWINS

* * *

><p>Dear Redears,<p>

need few pet names for Lovina and Ivan

Looking forward for your reviews :)


	2. Chapter 1

**LAVENDER ROSE**

**Chapter 1**

Lovina Vergas's day could not be more perfect than today. Her day suppose to start with a cup of coffee, meeting her business partners and finally a minor shopping at famous Kuala Lumpur area.

Anyway, it does not occur according to her initial plan and Yes, she came to Malaysia to open her new Tomato cafe chain.

Her day ruined from the moment she woke up this morning.

Her blouse was ruined by a clumsy waitress as the lady accidently spill a cup of coffee on her new red blouse.

Her business partners are a group of leaches that tried to exploit every legal opportunities presented by the franchising rights.

Finally, she is running from a bunch of shabby dressed Chinese men.

She doesn't even know why she is running in the first place.

These men spotted her during her minor shopping escaped at Petaling Street.

It is a famous shopping alley at Kuala Lumpur.

An unexpected encounter leading to another, she ended up running for her dear life. It occurred too soon and too fast for her to comprehend the sudden turn of events around her.

Moreover, she also unable to understand the foreign language that these men are using while chasing after her.

"Bastards, why in the hell are these idiots chasing after me" she cursed under her breath while running around the dark alley of Kuala Lumpur.

"Shit, I'm not travelling to random places anymore" she mentally screamed to herself.

"Fuck, I can't believe my luck" She hissed again as she trapped at the death end of the dark alley.

She never felt so small, trapped and helpless...she pleaded "Please God...anything...please save me...I'll be a good girl... I won't hit that potato bastard or curse anyone anymore" she pleaded with her eyes closed while waiting for a miracle to occur.

Her incoherent mental rambling impeded by loud metal clashing sound followed by gun shots, chants of kol...kol and men creaming in few languages that echoed through the dark alley.

The last image that she saw at the dark alley was a huge man holding a pipe and rushing towards her.

She froze at her place...shell shocked at the mere image that she saw in front of her till she was hit by a blunt object at the back of her head.

She lost conscious enveloped in the darkness of the night and by the darkness of the empty alley.

Lovina woke up at the brightness of the clear day.

She was welcomed by soothing sunflower scent lingered at her bed... "Wait, sunflowers, my damn room smelled like detergent yesterday" she mentally spoke to herself.

She bolted from her bed and landed on the floor "Ouch my poor bud" she yelped.

Someone laughed at the balcony and the stranger came into her view.

He was holding a cup of coffee while smirking at her.

His eyes are the most enigmatic amethyst eyes that she ever seen.

Soon, she recalled her minor adventure at the previous night at Petaling street alley.

Her memories started to unveil to her as she stare intensifies in to his eyes.

The same man with bloodied pipe with dark lavender eyes looking at her own, the same man that ran towards HER LIKE A RAGING BULL. The same man that she last saw before losing her consciousness...

Lovina was speechless.

It was partially induced by fear while she also had a nagging feeling at the back of her head that screamed "I've seen these eyes before but when, how, where and more importantly ...

She voiced out "Who are you" with certain confusion in her voice.

The man introduced himself "I'm Ivan Braginski and you can call me as Ivan" he smiled childishly which definitely contrast the monster that she saw yesterday night.

She started to doubt her own memories by asking "how and why I'm here" feeling that she has seen those eyes somewhere before while partially terrified by the memories of her yesterday's adventure.

Ivan smiled in a childlike manner again and placed his cup of coffee at the nearby table and sat at the chain while gesturing her to sit in front of him.

She complied with his command and sat in front of him.


	3. Chapter 2

Ivan stared at the beautiful creature in front of him.

His sunflower is right infront of him

She still have her brandish curl and innocent eyes

She is the sunlight in his life when his father tortured him both mentally and physically during his childhood.

He kept on reminding himself that he will meet her soon...which took 18 years to realize it

.

**Flashback**

.

10 years old Ivan accompanied his father aka General Winter to a birthday party thrown by his rival/friend Mr. Roma

Earlier that day, he sustained heavy punishment for disobedience

He was mercilessly spanked for burning a car

His motive was to deter his father form leaving him unfortunately they had a garage full of cars and he only able to burn one

After one hour after his arrival…Ivan sneaked out of the party and went to the opposite side of the garden

He laid on the green grass while chanting subtle kol kol kol

he tired of the day and turned his attention towards the sky above him

It was very quiet… too quiet for his liking

He felt empty that day even though he was surrounded by beautiful flowers

He wished for a sunflower to brighten up his day

"Sunflowers would be nice" he thought aloud

his train of thoughts were interrupted by loud CHINGI from above him

he dumbfounded by a falling girl

It seems that she jumped from the bridge directly above him and her about to land on him

She screamed "MOVE BASTRAD… BEFORE I SQUASH YOU"

As if on cue Ivan lifted his arms to catch her

She fell directly in his embrace and It felt amazingly right to hold her closely

She immediately pushed him away and said "T-Thanks for saving me but I-"

Snapping back from his daze he saw a 6 years old girl dressed in pale yellow dress in front of him

she suddenly clamp his lips with her hand and dragged him to the nearby flower bush to hit themselves

After few minutes 5 to 6 men in black tux roamed around the garden to find her

The girl intently watched those men till they leave

"uh, sorry for dragging you...what is you're name" she asked him

"Ivan" he replied while tugging end of his scarf

She said"Nice name and I got to go now...see you again" she kissed his cheeks and left him behind

"ah ha, caought you...why are you hiding Lovina" an elderly man asked her as he lift her up to his eye level

She struggled and said "CHINGI...Stupid party is f-for Felicia...it's not for me"

"Now...now Lovina dear, That's not true...we love you too and Antonio came all the way from Spain to meet you"

She gasped "really grandpa"

He patted and said "Really, so now...who is this young man" directed his stern gaze at Ivan

She happily replied " Ivan, my new friend"

The older man answered back "Nice to meet you Ivan, Where are your parents"

He answered "nana is at the party, I sneaked out for fresh air"

"hmm" was the answer that he earned and the man said "Let's return to the party"

On that day… for the first time in Ivan Braginski life…he met his angel...his first friend and love

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ivan still looking composed yet his inner turmoil is hidden from Lovina in front of him

Currently he only has one minor problem

Delivering the information so that he won't scare the lady or worse set her in panic mode.

She already very famous for her unpredictable temper and behaviour thus he needs to be very careful and tactful in delivering his emotions.

Depending on his vast mafia experience and communication skill

Ivan imagined few approaches before he could profess his undying love and vow his life to protect her

Should I say "Become one with me da while staring right into her eyes"

Huge Red Cross appeared in his thought cloud

Should I say "You are mine and you'll be with me forever da"

Huge Red Cross reappeared in his thought cloud

"Maybe I just kiss her senseless and propose to become one with me forever"

GIGENTIC RED CROSS APPEARED IN FRONT OF HIS THOUGHT CLOUD

Ivan frowned at his thoughts unaware of Lovina discomfort till she voice out "Yo, mystery guy…thanks for saving me and I think I should be making my move now"

Ivan almost dropped his cup and said "DON'T… I have something very important to tell you"

His response startled her yet Lovina tried to keep cool façade in front of him to show him that she is too strong to be messed with

He took a sip from his cup and pondered a rational thought …

He said the 4 words that he wanted to say to her from the moment his father and her grandfather made a deal…

Ivan gazed at her vibrant eyes and said "I am your Fiancee"

She dumfounded at his announcement and took few minutes to process the said information

Within few minutes she gave a simple screech of "WHAT" and dropped the cup that she was holding

Ivan mentally groaned at her response and tried a different approach to avoid the lady form going berserk with rage and panic


End file.
